Closeted
by XXthirst
Summary: Two students, Smith and Kowalski are accidently locked in a closet. Will hot and sensuous passion ensue?   Is there going to be some steamy boy on boy love making? Takes place somewhat after the Halloween mission.


**Closeted**

**All characters mentioned in this belong to Rockstar Games. I do not make money off of this.**

**Contains...well, read to find out.**

**(italics stand for thoughts)**

**Reviews are appreciated**

**-XX-THIRST**

11:30 am at Bullworth Academy(or is that Bullshit Academy rather). A fifteen year old boy exits the chemistry class, covered in the goop that exploded in his face just a few minutes ago. Dr. Watts screams at him " Mr. Smith! How many times must I say, be more careful! These are highly volatile and very expensive chemicals!".

Despite this, the kid grins from ear to ear, feeling the sweet high one can only get from breathing in toxic compounds. He takes a deep breath, then coughs and gags. It's the smell of Edna's 'cooking '. Or as he calls it, "Ebola virus on a plate".

He decides, if he wants to live, he'll skip lunch. Besides, he has to clean off the crap on him. He walks to the bathroom. He hears strange noises coming from one of the stalls.

" Heh, heh, stop tickling and I'll show you ".

_' What the fuck? '. _" Who the hell's in there?" he shouts. Quick as a flash, Eunice and Pedro run from the restroom. The teenager shakes his head in disgust.

_' Mindless' hormone ridden peons! ' . _He rolls a large wad of toilet paper around his hand and wipes down his clothes.

_' When I found my empire, there won't be room for horny teenage imbeciles ! '. _He's now over the sink, splashing water on his hair and face.

_'Hmm...alright, maybe I could keep a FEW around. For entertainment purposes. Like court jesters '._

He shakes his hair dry. Water goes every which way. Someone behind him lets out a squeal.

"Aiiie! I mean...uh, ahem ,whoa , look out Gary ". It's the great femme boy, Pete Kowalski .

" Hey pink shirt, I didn't realize I was in the fucking girls bathroom " Gary says.

" Come on, just leave me alone". Peter washes his hands. Gary shoves the smaller boy's head under the spicket. Pete tries to scream, but the running water prevents him from doing so.

"Ha! What's the matter Petey? Water's good for you! Eight glasses a fucking day! Doctor's orders! ".

Pete gargles and chokes as the warm water fills his lungs. Finally Gary lets him go. He smiles as the kid pukes the sink water and struggles to breathe.

" What the –hack!-hell , Gary ? What the hell? ".

" It just so much fucking fun to make your life that more miserable. You deserve it. And you know it ".

He pushes Pete into a puddle on the floor. To his horror, it's not water from the sink, but from a broken toilet.

" Oh just great. Really great. Thanks alot Gary. You're really mean, you know". Just as he stands up, Gary shoves him back down and falls face first in the puddle this time. He splashes around trying to get up, but he keeps slipping back down. Giving up, he sits sulking.

" Why do you have to be such a jerk?".

" Because I just want to. What are you going to do about it huh? ".

Pete glares. " I can tell Crabblesnitch ".

Gary smirks and leans in towards his face.

" Yeah right. Go ahead. I'm the head boy , so no matter what shit you tell that geezer, he's not going to believe you. I have control Petey. I have control! ". He kicks water at him, splashing Pete in the face.

" Now clean yourself up! You look pathetic!".

Just as he's leaving the boys' room, Pete calls to him "Gary, please , stop treating me like this! I hate it! I really hate it! I don't think I can hang around you anymore".

Gary laughs like a maniac. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Moron! I'm your only friend. If it weren't for me, you'd still hanging by your underwear on the school fence. You want that to happen again?".

Pete is silent.

" I thought so. You need me. I'm like your king. Now obey your king and wash that filth off of you!". He exits out of the restroom feeling triumphant.

.

.

**12:30 pm** in the cafeteria. Gary drinks a beam cola. Also known as liquid sugar in a can. He's sitting with the Jocks, discussing plans for taking over the school.

" See guys, you rule this school. You fucking rule it! Come on Ted, you're dating the most popular girl AND you're the star quarter back. What more could you ask for? Well I say...there is more. Alot more. And I'm going to help you get it. With my influence and brains and you're brawn, we'll take over this shit hole!".

The Jocks high-five each other. Ted puts his hands on Gary's shoulders.

" Gary, at first I thought you were just a nerdy...uh, what's that word...ah! Loser. But now I think you're pretty cool man. Hey, if we like, take over the school, do you think I could score some hot chicks?".

_' One track mind...'. _

" Yeah, sure. Any girl you want. Chicks dig guys like you ".

Ted grins. " Awesome! I like Mandy alot, sure. But hey, a guy needs a little... um...damn, what's the word...oh, yeah, variety. You know what I mean? ".

The Jocks raises their eyebrows and snicker. Damon chimes in, repeating what Ted just said, as usual.

"Yeah, variety".

Ted chugs a soda and smashes the can on his forehead. The Jocks cheer and all, except Bo, smash cans on their foreheads too.

_' Like being in the ape cage at the zoo ' _Gary thinks, doing his best not to show it on his face.

"Right, well, it's almost time for class, I have to get going".

Ted taps Gary on the arm.

"Say buddy, how about joining us tonight for some beer after practice? Juri and Luis got a few kegs off the back of a...um...fuck!...no, not a fuck...a uh...truck! That's it, truck. Anyway, whadda say? We're gonna have chips and pretzels and the cheerleaders are going to be there too".

_' Put up with these morons just a little longer Gary. It'll be worth it. They have no idea you're stringing them along. And I guess a couple beers and a piece of ass couldn't hurt '._

"Okay, yeah. I'll be there. Count on it".

Ted high-fives him. The Jocks then leave talking about football (as if they would talk about anything else). Gary finishes his soda and goes to dispose of it. He sees Pete, shoulders slumped, hands in pockets and head down, enter the room. He gets an idea. He's not through with the femme boy yet.

.

.

**6:30 pm** in Bullworth's main building. Pete walks to his locker get a book from it and discovers Gary standing there. He turns the other way, but Gary yells "Hey pink shirt! Where are you going? Come here, I got something to say".

He's nervous and still shaken from earlier in the bathroom. Even so, running away would do more harm than good, so he makes his way over to Gary. He doesn't make eye contact with the taller boy.

" Look. Pete. I'm sorry. I just got a little over zealous. It's been a rough few weeks. You know, with showing that new kid Jimmy the ropes and all. You have my deepest and most sincere apologies. Forgive and forget? ".

Pete pauses for a moment.

"...I don't know Gary...".

"Come ooooon Petey. I promise. No more bullying ".

The two stand still and a long silence passes.

"...oh, alright. But I hope you really mean it".

"Of I do pink shir...I mean Petey. Now come on, follow me, I found the coolest shit in this closet down the hall ".

He leads the other teen to this closet. It reads STORE ROOM. Gary opens the door and steps inside.

"Come on in, you HAVE to see this!" he calls from inside. Pete walks in.

" What's so interesting? ".

_' What a sucker! Okay, just wait until his back's turned, then BAM! Shut the door on his ass and listen to him wail and scream like a little girl. I just hope I can push the janitor's cart in front of the door quickly enough. Man, this is going to be-'._

"Now how did I leave this open?". Mr. Luntz closes the closet door. **CLICK **. Both boys freeze.

_' Oh fucking shit! Fuck no! Fuck no! '. _

Gary bangs on the door.

" Hey! ! Let us out! Let us out! Damnet , let us out!".

Mr. Luntz apparently doesn't hear him. Gary angrily kicks the door.

" DAMN!".

Pete timidly says " Um...we can wait for the prefects to let us out ".

"If Luntz couldn't hear us, what makes you think the prefects will?" Gary shouts. He whips around to punch Pete, but only hits air. It's exceptionally dark in this closet and Gary can't see a thing. He waits for his eyes to adjust, but it doesn't happen. Instead, he stretches out his arms and feels along the wall.

_'Now where's the light switch...ah! Here it is'. _He flicks the switch and a dim flickering light fills the space. In front of him is a tall metal shelf lined with many a cardboard box. He rummages through the boxes looking for tools, nails maybe, anything that can he can pick the lock with. No such luck. He throws the last box down and curses "Fuck! ". He flops to the floor. His whole plan just went down the toilet, not only for torturing pink shirt, but getting the Jocks to ally with him. He let's out a frustrated groan.

Pete asks " What's the big deal Gary? Okay, we might be here for the rest of the night, but hey, heh, heh, we can make the most of it by catching up on things. You know. Besides, the janitor gets here around four in the morning-".

"SHUT UP!" snaps Gary. Pete indeed shuts up and staggers back towards the wall.

"Oh.. oh, okay, calm down man...".

Gary growls, letting Pete know that he's not to be fucked with.

.

.

**8:30** pm in a small store room closet. There's little air in the cramped space and it's right over the boiler too. Pete has since taken off his vest and has his pink shirt sleeves rolled up. Gary is completely shirtless and sweating like a pig. He's still sitting on the floor, his arms rested on his knees.

_' God, I am seriously fucked. Great going Gary ' _.

Half and hour has passed since his was supposed to take his medication. He contemplates over this.

_' Hey, it's been half an hour_ _and I feel great. Maybe I don't need those crap meds. Yeah. They just load me up with that shit to control me. Well now I control the game. I'm smarter than them. Yes. Smarter than Crabblesnitch, smarter than the Jocks ,_s_marter than femme boy, smarter than Jimmy. Especially femme boy. Keeps coming back no matter how many times I abuse him, berate him and humiliate him. Hmm, say, I could take advantage of this situation...yeah, really mess with his head...'. _

Gary stands up and strolls over to the other kid. He stares at him .

"Wha..wha..what do you want Gary ?".

No answer.

" Seriously man, stop staring like that, it's creeping me out ".

Gary slams him against the wall. His face is very close(too close) to Gary's, who's breathing heavily. Pete turns his head to the side .

"What wrong with you? You're seriously messed up dude! Stop it!". He tries to push Gary away, but to no avail. He's not strong at all, pretty weak in fact.

Gary whispers in Pete's ear " I've been wanting to do this forever. I can't hold back anymore , God , I can't ".

"W..w..w..what is it?" Pete stammers.

" I want...I want... TO KICK YOU IN THE BALLS!".

Gary's knee smashes into the poor little guy's testicles. He doubles over in pain, while Gary doubles over in laughter.

" Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Damn that was fun! ". Pete hits the floor with his hands between his legs. The side of his face lands on something sharp.

"Ow!". He examines what he just fell on. " Ugh, a bobby pin".

Gary turns around and snatches up the object.

" Yes! Alright! Finally , we can get out of here!".

He rushes over to the door and furiously picks the lock. In a few minutes, the door clicks and swings open. Gary, almost forgetting his vest and shirt, jumps from the closet.

"Yahoo! Damn, I really need to clean off, I'm drenched". He looks at his watch. "Shit, **8:45**, hope there's still beer left. Juri's probably drunk most of it ".

Pete hobbles behind him.

" H.. hey, Gary...what ..what was that all about? I thought that...that you wanted to...um.. ".

Gary gives him a puzzled look.

" Huh? What do you...oh Petey! Geez! You fucking little pervert! No wait, scratch that. Inaccurate. I can't imagine you fucking anyone. Ugh, hell, I don't want to imagine that, I'll keep my lunch in my stomach thank you ".

" Well, uh, glad to know. I guess..." Pete shrugs.

Gary runs out of the main building and heads for the dorm to clean up. He doesn't want to show up soaked and stinking. Once finishing with that, he goes to the football field. Just as he guessed, Juri has consumed alot of beer and is puking in a trash can. Luckily there are three kegs of beer, so plenty to go around. Ted slaps Gary on the back.

" You made it man! I was thinking you wouldn't show up".

"Oh, I got tied up with homework".

Ted chuckles.

" Dude, get the Nerds do it for you. That's what I do. I don't see why we need homework anyway. The crap is unpossible. Well, anyway, enjoy your self. Me and Mandy are gonna like...'do it' behind the bleachers ".

Gary produces a false grin.

" Well, ha, ha, have fun ".

Ted leaves with his and Mandy's hands on each other's rears.

.

.

10:05 pm in the boys' dorm. Pete lays in bed wearing baby blue pajamas with rabbits on them, a gift from his mother. He stares up at the glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling.

_' Gary...what a psycho. This is the last time he messes with me. I'm not his friend anymore. Jimmy's cooler. I should start hanging out with him, maybe I'll learn some fighting moves'. _

He folds his hands and closes his eyes.

_' Dear God, why couldn't you have made my dad a bank robber instead of a librarian?'._

**THE END**

**I bet you thought this was going to be some hot steamy yaoi fiction. Well too bad. **

**Happy April Fools.**

**XX-THIRST**

**07/16/2012 EDIT: Fixed some format, spelling and grammatical errors.**


End file.
